


Part 4: Special Time Of Year:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grace Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Children, Christmas, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Holidays, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Nipple Play, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Grace & the Five-O show Stephanie, how much Christmas is fun & Special, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Grace" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Grace & the Five-O show Stephanie, how much Christmas is fun & Special, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is part of my "Grace" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!*

*Summary: Grace & the Five-O show Stephanie, how much Christmas is fun & Special, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Grace" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!*

 

It was a joyous time at the McGarrett Household, as the holidays were coming, Grace Williams was doing some decorating for the fun & activities that are being planned, & she was wrapping garland around the banister of the stairs, & her little sister, Stephanie Danielle Williams-McGarrett, was confused about it, as a 4 year old, should be, so she asked what she was doing.

 

"Gracie, Why are you doing that to the stairs ?", she asked with her eyes full of wonder, & awe, Grace smiled, & she took her sister to the couch, & explained, as best as she could, "It's part of the traditions of the holidays, & getting into the spirit, A lot of people do this around this time of year, So do we", Stephanie understands better, & nods, as she received her answer from her big sister.

 

"Do you know what else we do around this time of year ?", Grace asked, as she wiggles her eyebrows, The Little Girl shook her head, & said, "No, What do we do, Grace ?", "We make sugar cookies, Let's see if Danno & Daddy would let us make some", & they hustled in the kitchen, to find the men in question.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams-McGarrett were going through their lists for the annual party that they throw, "I think we should get more shrimp, Cause a lot more people are liking seafood", The Five-O said stating the obvious, The Blond nodded, & said agreeing, "I will get Kamekona on it", The Big Man won't mind a bit, cause he loves to help out ohana. The Two Heads of Five-O looked up, & saw their daughters come into the kitchen, & smiled, as they came up to them.

 

"Danno, Daddy ?, Can we _**please**_ make some sugar cookies for Santa ?, Grace said giving them her best puppy dog eyes,  & she knew that they can not resist them, & they would do what she wanted, Stephanie added, "It's a Christmas tradition too", Danny said with a smile, "Well, since it's a tradition, We can not break it, Now can we ?", Steve leads them to the supplies, & said with a smile, "Let's get baking, Shall we ?", The Whole Family spent some quality time together, as they were doing this task.

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was busy doing her shopping, she can't believe that it's Stephanie's first Christmas, where she can get excited, **"God, I can't wait to see her face on Christmas Morning, when she opens up her presents, & she is surrounded by the people, that loves her, Me included, I am so glad that I came back"**, she thought to herself, & then she hummed, _**"Frosty The Snowman"**_ , & continued on pleasantly with her shopping for her ohana, & getting into the holiday spirit.


	2. One: B:

"These cookies smell great, I think we should each taste test one, just to see if they are up to Santa's standards, If they are, We will make some for Santa, & our ohana, What do you think ?", Danny said, as he finished decorating the last cookie, Steve said, "I think that is a good idea, Danno, What do you think, Girls ?", The Seal asked his daughters, as he turned to face them, They also agreed.

 

Catherine was making her way to the McGarrett Household, She wanted to surprise her friends with a romantic evening out, at **_The Hilton Hawaiian Village_ ** , & take care of the girls for them, It was an early christmas present, **"I hope that they would like this idea"** , & she put the doubts out of her mind, & focused on trying to make that night, a night to remember for her married friends. She also can't wait to tell them, that she found someone, after losing Billy, & she hopes that Danny & Steve will be supportive of her.

 

After having their lunch, & a cookie, as their snack, Steve & Danny took their little girls out to the front yard, so they can play, After awhile, the couple just got tired, & watched their kids having fun, They laughed, as Grace & Stephanie were wrestling around, & they came over for a drink break, when Steve & Danny brought out some ice tea for them all, "You girls look like you are having fun, Stephanie said with a grin, "Yeah, I am, Gracie is the best sister, I love hanging out with her", Grace felt the emotion, threatening to come up, & she said, "I love hanging out with you, Steph", They continued to play, til it was dinnertime.

 

Catherine came, & the McGarrett Family was so glad to see her, she bestowed money on the girls, despite Steve & Danny scolding her about spoiling the girls, Stephanie showed Catherine, her latest art project, & the Naval Beauty praised her, saying, "It's so beautiful, Honey", The Littlle Girl asked with her big blue eyes showing childlike quality, "Auntie Catherine, Will you help us make a christmas college ?", Everyone chuckled, & Gracie replied, "It's a christmas _**collage**_ , Sis", "Yeah, What she said", Catherine said with a smile, "I would love to", Grace took her sister into the den, so they can watch **_"Mickey's Christmas Carol"_** , while the adults talked.

 

Catherine told Steve & Danny about Paul, & she said with a smile, "He makes me very happy", The Navy Seal smiled too, & then said gruffly, as he went into "Seal Mode", "Good, If he doesn't, & hurts you, All bets are off, He is getting his ass kicked by your ohana", Danny said in agreement, "Steve is right, You are important to us, & we will kill anyone, who tries to hurt you", Catherine hugs them both, & thanks them. She told them about her surprise, & they accepted it gratefully, & they spent the rest of the time together.

 

That night, The Coupke found themselves in the _**"Honeymoon Suite"** _ of _**The Hilton Hawaiian Village**_ , & they were looking at the view, Well Danny was, but not Steve, He focused on Danny, & how handsome he looked in the moonlight, The Blond said in awe, "This is so amazing", Steve said with a playful growl, "It **_sure_** is",  & he got them out the of their clothes, making a trail, leading back inside to the bedroom, Danny chuckled, cause he loves it, when Steve gets horny, When he gets horny, He gets playful, & when he gets playful, It means a lucky night for the loudmouth detective.


	3. Two: C:

"FUCK !", Danny screamed, as Steve bit a nipple, & the blond groaned, as a response to the stimulation, which was pleasing Steve very well, The Loudmouth Detective was making unintelliigible sounds, & was begging for more, Danny nearly jumped off of the bed, as Steve took him in, & sucked him dry, til he has no semen left, & had completely orgasmed.

 

Danny had his payback, & then played Steve's body, like a musical instrument, & Steve actually whimpered, The Five-O Commander surrendered himself, to the comfort of his lover, & knew that he could trust him completely, "Don't stop, Danno, Please do not stop", The Navy Seal said in a begging tone, The Former New Jersey Native had no intention of stopping, He kept up, til his muscular lover, broke, & lets out everything, that he had been keeping inside, Once they were composed, & spent, they declared their love for each other, & fell asleep, holding each other, as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

The Next Morning, Catherine was driving her nieces & herself to breakfast, Stephanie said, "Thanks so much, Auntie Catherine, Last night was so much fun, I can't believe we got to see the whole Disney movies collection, that you had", Grace & Catherine both smiled at each other, cause they were glad that the little girl was excited, "You are welcome, I had to watch them, so I was glad that you watched them with me, & the brownie sundade made a wonderful dessert", The Young Girls agreed, & they were silent, as they were making their way to their destination.

 

Captain Lou Grover was in the spirit, cause he got all of the presents that his kids wanted on their lists, & it made him happy, He was singing christmas carols, as he was organzing everything for the party, He spotted Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly coming in, & he said with a smile, "I got the list of stuff, that **_Wounded Warriors_** , & **_HPD Widow's Fund need_** ", Chin said with a smile, "Great, Lou, It's gonna help so much", Kono said agreeing, "It will definitely make their holidays brighter", & the cousins pitched in, & helped the former SWAT Captain finish up his tasks.

 

 **"It's a perfect way tp wake up"** , Steve thought to himself, as he was embracing his lover closer to him, & just watched him sleep comfortably, when Danny woke up, he smiled, & said, "Morning", which Steve replied back, "How does a hot shower, & breakfast together sound ?", The Blond moaned out, "Like heaven", "Let's go then", They got into the shower, & had round two, then they got ready to start their day together, before they have to meet Catherine & the girls at the park.

 

Catherine noticed that Stephanie was a little bit quiet, & asked with a soothing tone, & being concern, "Are you ok, Baby ?", The Little Girl nodded, & said, "How is Santa gonna find us ?", she was so worried about Christmas possibly not coming for everyone. Grace spoke up, as she held her sister's hand, "Steph, Santa is gonna use his magic, If we believe in him, then he will do his job", The Navy Beauty felt so proud of her niece, & hugged her. They went to the park, & played some soccer, "Mind if we play through ?", "Yeah, We love soccer", The Girls looked up, & cheered at the sight of their fathers, & ran up to hug them.


	4. Three: D:

It was a perfect time to show the lists to Danny, & Steve thought, as he was making his way to his house, & he brought over some longboards, & some snacks, so they can work on making this party a success, The Blond greeted him with a smile, & a wave, "Come on in, Lou, Big Guy is on the lanai", & the former SWAT Commander is following him, & saw a sight that was too good to be true.

 

Gracie, & Stephanie were playing with him, & they were trying to catch the other, Danny could not help but chuckle at the sight that they make, "Does this happen **_every_** weekend ?", Lou asked with laughter in his voice, The Loudmouth Detective nodded, "They all have so much energy to burn, So I dubbed this their "burn off" time", Danny said with a chuckle, "I think you should go rescue him",  & then went to get everything all set up, Lou said with a smile, "I think you need some assistance, Commander", The Five-O Commander said with a chuckle, as he was being tackled by his daughters, "Don't just stand there, Grover, Help me", The African American Member of Five-O did just that.

 

It was a close game, but Steve & Lou won by getting the girls, & tickling them til they cried, "Uncle !", & once they composed themselves, Lou said exclaiming with happiness, & waggling his eyebrows, "I got something for you, Ice Cream !", The Girls cheered, & said exclaiming, "Thanks, Uncle Lou !", & everyone went inside to have the tasty treat, that Lou was generous to bring over for them all to have, & enjoy. Once, they had their snack, The Girls went to watch some holidays cartoons, while the men worked in the kitchen, while listening on the girls.

 

"i think that if we cut back on the resources a bit, we can make this the best party that the charities have ever seen", The Navy Seal said, as he took a look at the spread sheets, & Danny said, "I think you are right, I mean sometimes we are wasting precious resources, & it could've gone to something better", Lou said, "I think I can solve one part of the problem, I can be Santa for the ofiice party, & our ohana party, Plus, My friend has a suit, & I can make sure that the beard stays on tight", Steve nodded his head, as he likes the idea, "Okay, Do it, I want this to be the best christmas ever", Then he went to take a break, Grover noticed that something is off with his seal friend, & asked, "What's up with him, Danny ?", & waits for his answer.

 

"It's this time of year, I mean I think he flashbacks to the holidays that he got cheated out of, I also think that he doesn't want the children, who we do this for, getting cheated out of a great holiday either, So I think we should really take up the slack, & make this good for him, & the kids", The SWAT Captain feels for his friend, & is sympathic, He just shook his head, & said, "I will do my best for him & for the kids", Danny shot him a grateful smile, & said, "Thanks, Buddy", Steve came back, & they finished up their work, & Lou left for the evening, Steve & his lover put their kids to bed, & relaxed, as they watched a movie, & then went to bed themselves.

 

Steve, Danny, & Lou told Chin, Catherine, & Kono their plans for the parties, which they loved, & approved, The Hawaiian Lieutenant said with a smile, "I think that the kids are gonna have more fun this year, then all of the years combined", Catherine said with a smile, "I would dress up as an elf", Chin added, "Me too", Kono said with a wink towards Lou, "Need a Mrs. Claus ?", The Former SWAT Commander laughed & said with a smile, "I would be honored to have you at my side, Officer Kalakaua", Steve said with a smile, "Then it's settled", Danny said with a playful scolding tone, "Okay, You Knuckleheads, Let's get back to our real work, where we get paid", The rest of the day was peaceful, & everyone just was in great spirits.


	5. Four: E:

Stephanie was excited, she was going to the HQ, cause she was getting to help decorate for the office party, & it made her feel really special, that her daddies are trusting her with this job, also Grace got to go too, since there is no school, The Beautiful Preteen looked at her sister with a smile, & asked, "Are you excited, Sis ?", The Little Girl nodded happily, in response to her older sister's question.

 

Kono, & Catherine were stringing up popcorn for the tree, while Lou & Chin were organzing the lights, The Women saw Grace, & said in unison, "Come on, Gracie, Come & help us out !", that made Stephanie feel bad a bit, The Hawaiian Lieutenant tapped her on the nose, & said, "There is no sad faces on the holidays, Me & Uncle Lou need some help with the lights", The SWAT Commander agreed, & said, "Come on, We need your professional opinion", He swung her up, & put her on his shoulders, & took her over there, Chin joined them a second later, Steve & Danny went into his office, so they can wrap up the presents, that they brought for Santa's bag.

 

It was a long morning, so Steve decided to get the surprise for the whole group, "Hot Chocolate, Come & get it !", he exclaimed with happiness, Danny loves seeing his lover like this, It was his best side, & he hopes that the seal will show it off more often, while he is around ohana & friends. The Blond raised his mug, & said, "I would like to propose a toast, To the best christmas ever", "Hear, Hear !", Everyone exclaimed happily in unison, as they clinked their mugs against his.

 

Stephanie was fighting to keep her eyes open, but it was becoming a losing battle, Steve said with a smile, "Someone's tired", Stephanie said, "Am not", Danny kissed the top of her head, & said, "Are too", He placed her on his lap, Catherine said with a smile, "Steph, How about we take a break, & you & me catch some zzzz's on my comfy couch, Then we will return to the fun, okay ?", The Little Girl nodded, & held out her arms to her, The Couple mouthed a grateful _"Thank you"_ , Catherine nodded & carefully got her precious cargo in her arms, & they headed to her office, which the Naval Beauty kicked the door shut with her foot.

 

Grace made sure that the presents were all there & counted for, She went back to her stepfather, & gave off a salute, "All there & presented for, Commander", Steve returned the salute, & said with a smile, "Good work, Solider, Why not take a cookie break, huh ?", Grace nodded happily, & entered the breakroom, where she can have her snack in private, & not be disturbed at all, She was enjoying the day, & hopes that her little sister is too, cause she wants this to be an memorable christmas for her.

 

All the work was done, when Catherine & Stephanie got up, They finished helping, & they all headed to see Kamekona, who gave them their complimentary holiday shaved ice on the house, He said with a smile, "I can't wait to see all of those kids's faces, when they see everything all set up, & to see Santa," He turned to Lou, & said, "You are doing a great thing, Bruddah", Lou smiled, & winked at his friend, saying, "Thanks, Buddy", The Big Man closed up after the last customer, & they all were hanging out & enjoying the day, like a real family.


	6. Five: F:

It was getting close to the parties, Danny was pissed that he could not find the Minnie Mouse doll, that Stephanie wanted so badly, & it was driving him crazy. By the time he got off with the third toy store, & said to the guy, "Ba Hum Bug to you too", & slammed down the phone, He said muttering, "Jerk", & got back into his paperwork, Steve shook his head, & felt bad for his lover, & partner, so he got up, & made his lover a special treat.

 

Here, Babe, That should make you feel really good", The Navy Seal said, as he handed over a mug of delicious hot cocoa over to him, Danny took it gratefully, & said, "Perfect timing, Baby, I would've ripped him a new one for awhile, if you didn't show up, like you did", Steve nodded in complete understanding. Steve said, "What's up ?", Danny explained the situation to Steve, & felt defeat at the same time.

 

"We will not give up, Danno, I promise you, We **_will find_** the fucking doll, even if we have to tear the island apart, Our little girl won't be disappointed at Christmas Morning, We will make sure of it", The Blond smiled,  & said, "I know", & he thanked him for his treat, & they went on with their day. When they were done, they said their "goodbyes" to their teammates, & love ones, Then they headed for home, so they get rid of the day's worries off of their bodies.

 

Chin, Catherine, & Kono went to find the best tree for the party, & they went to see their friend, who owns a tree lot, & he assured them, that he had the best of all of Oahu, which made them very happy indeed, As he helps them load the tree on top of the car, Chin said, sighing with relief, "I am glad that is done", & the girls could only agree with them. They enjoyed a nice dinner together, & went to the movies afterwards.

 

Meanwhile, Grace & Stephanie were busy helping putting decorations on the Edwards's tree, while Charlie was helping his mother out making some great christmas cookies, Rachel came back with glasses of milk, while Charlie had the cookies, "It really looks good, Great job, Girls", The British Woman approved, Charlie said with a shy smile, "It looks really pretty", The Girls thanked them, & Stan came in with the lights, & they continued with their evening of fun.

 

Grover got a call from Danny & Steve regarding Stephanie's gift, The SWAT Captain felt bad for his friends, & hopes that he can help them out, He took a chance on his wife, Renee, who was glad to help. She made a couple of calls, & she went out for awhile, leaving her husband to relax for a bit, When she came back with the doll, & showed him, He smiled his biggest smile, & said, "You are the best", They spent some time together, Before he has to leave & check on the details for the parties.


	7. Six: G:

Grover showed the doll to Steve & Danny, & explained how he got it, Steve said with a smile, "You are a lucky bastard, Your wife is a goddess", Danny said agreeing, "You better treat her like one, cause it does come in handy, for when a tough situation comes around, & you are stuck without a backup plan of sorts", The SWAT Commander said with a smile, "Believe me, I ain't no fool, I am gonna treat my woman good", They went on with their day.

 

Mary-Ann was coming for the holidays, & staying through New Year's, She was excited cause she gets to spoil her nieces, & spend time with her ohana, whom she loves to death, & would do anything for, without any hesitation. She spotted Catherine, & waved at her, The Naval Beauty smiled at the sight of her best friend, & said, "Good to see you, Mare", as they hugged, Mary replied back, "You too", & they gathered up her bags, & got her settled at the house.

 

Danny was impressed with the layout of party, & he told Steve, "Very impressive, Babe, Gold stars all around", The Navy Seal was happy that his lover was approving all of his ideas, & it made him feel good inside, "Glad that you like it, Babe", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, & they went over one last detail with him, Afterwards, The party planning is now completed, & done, Everyone can now relax & enjoy the fruits of their labor.

 

Grace was waiting for her little sister, as they were taking the bus home from school, Stephanie came out crying, & it shocked Grace to the core, The Older Girl went to see what is the matter with her little sister, "Steph, What's wrong, Cutie ?", The Little Girl had to dry her tears, & compose herself, before she can talk to her big sister.

 

"Nathan told me that there is no Santa Claus, That he is a fake, He won't come on Christmas, Cause he is not real", she looked at Grace with a big sad eyes, "Of course, Santa is real, Nathan is just a bully, who is gonna get coal in his stocking", "Is he _really_ right Grace ?", the little girl held on to her sister's hand, as they got on the bus,  & it was going straight on it's destination, "No, He is not right, You'll see", she called up her fathers, & quickly explained the situation.

 

Steve & Danny gathered up their ohana, Lou said, "I think I got the solution, I will wear my costume, & really have makeup on to convince Stephanie, that I am one of Santa's helpers, & I am gonna tell her that he is real", Mary-Ann said with a nod, "That is a sweet idea, I can do your makeup", Kono said, "We can use Kamekona's place, We can get Stephanie a shaved ice later, to make up for the bad day, that she had". Chin smiled, & said, "Me & Catherine can decorate a bit, while Kono helps Mary & Lou out", Steve said nodding his approval, "That is a grreat idea".

 

The Blond concurred, "Is an hour okay ?", "Perfect", The Four Members of their ohana said in unison, They left to do their tasks, The Girls came home, & they spent time together, When an hour had came & went, Steve & Danny told them that they had a surprise, & they went to go see it, & they are hoping that Stephanie will like it, or it will be a complete disaster, for them all, & for the future of the holiday season for years to come.


	8. Seven: H:

They got to Kamekona's, & the big man greeted the happy family, & had an special treat for them, to honor the holidays, "Cherry & Lime Shaved Ice on the house, I think you deserve it for having a bummer of a day, Child", The Stand Owner tapped her on the nose, & it made the little girl giggle, Steve & Danny mouthed, _"Thank you"_ , & Kamekona winked at them in response.

 

Mary-Ann, Chin, Kono, & Catherine all came out from doing their assigned tasks, & greeted their friends, Kamekona gave them their treat as well, "We are all set, Bossman", Kono said with a grin, Chin said with a smile, "I think you will approve", Catherine looked at her niece, & said with a excited smile, "I think this surprise is for you, Sugar", Mary-Ann said with a nod of her head, "Let's go see what it is", & they all went to the side of the trailer, & Stephanie was in shock.

 

Steve said with a smile, "It's okay to say "hello" to him, Honey", Danny nodded, & said, "He is one of Santa's helpers", Grace took her sister's hand, & said, "Let's go visit him, ok", The Little Girl could only nod, & they went up to where Lou is, & with a booming cheerful voice, he said exclaiming this to the kids.

 

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas, Grace, & Stephanie, I am Lou, One of Santa's helpers, He could not make it, cause he is getting ready for the big night, But he wanted me to wish you & your ohana the merriest christmas ever", Stephanie said in awe, "He is real ?", The Adults & Lou laughed, & he said to the little girl, "He is much real, as you & me", That made the little girl smile big, They told him what they wanted for Christmas, Lou had a special present for Stephanie.

 

"Your fathers told me that you wanted a dog, but you are too young for one yet, so here is the next best thing", & he handed her a robot toy dog, & her eyes went big, & thanked him profusely, as she hugged the present to her, Steve & Danny took pictures of their kids having a blast with Lou, & then he said, "I gotta go now, I have to get back to Santa", Everyone thanked him, as he was leaving.

 

They were waiting for Grover to change out of his costume, & he finally joined the group, Kamekona handed him his treat, with a wink, & knowing smile, Stephanie said exciting exclaiming, "Uncle Lou, You missed one of Santa's helpers !", The SWAT Commander said exclaiming just as with much happiness, "Oh man !", then he said to his niece with a smile, "Maybe I will meet him next time". She nodded, & then showed him present, He winked at his ohana, & they smiled in response, Stephanie was having a great time, Steve & Danny would always be grateful to Lou for his bright idea of making Stephanie keeping believing in Santa, as long as she can, & keep the magic alive for her, as she is growing up. They are hoping for more magical encounters, like this one for the future, & years to come.


	9. Eight: I: Last Part & Epilogue:

A couple of nights later, Steve got his payback, & had his lover withering in grasp, he bit, licked, & tortured his nipples, while spanking him, He got to use a lot of the sex toys, that he got to buy, The best part Lou & his wife are babysitting the girls, & he & Danny could have some alone time together, & it was perfect, Danny yelled out his name, as he came, & the Seal knew how to draw it out, using his skills, & training. There was a lot of cock worshiping, & slapping, plus there were declarations of love, It ended up being the perfect christmas overall.

 

The party at Five-O happened for the kids, Kamekona commanded the grill, & served up his famous dishes, The Kids were having a blast, Stephanie & Grace were loving being volunteers, & make sure that the others kids have a great holiday season, Steve started off with "Do you hear what I hear ?", & the gang & crowd joined in, The Party was very successful, Five-O managed to raise a lot of money, & the kids got some great things for the holidays, & everyday use.

 

The Party at the Williams-McGarrett was a different story, It was wonderfully chaotic, Rachel was trying to get Charles, & Stephanie under control, But it was no use, The Decorations for the outside, were up in a tangled mess, Stan said, "I think we should put it out of it's misery, & go get some new ones", Danny shook his head, "We won't have this done in time, Plus around this time of year, It's traffic hell", Chin said, "The Party is tomorrow, & I think we will be screwed anyways", Steve smiled, & said, "You guys have little faith", & called Mary-Ann, Catherine, & Kono, who were out shopping.

 

An hour later, The Girls came back with everything that Steve had asked for, & more, Mary-Ann said, "Shopping is the name, Getting is the game, We found everything", Catherine said adding, "Traffic was not that bad, & I think we can pull off putting this party together, like the office", The Hawaiian Beauty concluded, "Let's get to it", Rachel said agreeing, "Yeah, Before it gets too late", & everyone went & pitched in, & the result looks so beautiful.

 

Later on, The Adults were enjoying some Eggnog, while the kids are in bed, They were relaxing, & there is no stress appearing, They were talking about their childhood memories, especially at Christmas, But they treaded lightly, cause Steve & Mary-Ann had not had the best christmases in their past. But the McGarrett Siblings don't mind, & encouraged for their ohana to tell their stories, so they have an idea, of what they were like as kids.

 

They put the presents under the tree, Rachel, Chin, Kono, Stan, & Catherine left, The three members would be back for the party, But Rachel & Stan won't, cause they have their obiligations, & they can't bail on them, The Edwards wished them to have a fantastic party, & a great holiday season to go with their party theme.

 

The Next Night, Everything was all set, & everyone was pitching in, Kamekona was manning the grill again, & the presents were snuggled under the tree, & the fun had begun, Everyone had a nice swim in the ocean, & when they washed up & changed, Dinner was served, & everyone ate the wonderful meal, that their big friend had created. Presents were passed around after dessert, There was cleanup, while Stephanie & Grace fell asleep watching of their new videos. Chin, Catherine, Kamekona, & Kono all were ready to leave, "Thanks for having me", The Big Man said, as he hugged Danny & Steve, then clasped hands with them. Kono hugged, & kissed them both on the cheek, "I had a wonderful time", Chin said giving them a brotherly hug, "Next year, It's at my place". They split, & Steve turned off the video & tv, He helped his lover gather up their kids, & they all fell asleep in their bed, in the master bedroom, where they slept peaceful, on that Christmas Night.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
